Takes All Kinds
by afullmargin
Summary: Explicit. F/M/M/M. Cooped up in a five-star hotel, what's a girl to do but provide her own entertainment? Particuarly when most of her company is more than willing, and Michael bends so nicely.


**Rating**: Explicit

**Notes**: My first foursome! Pure and unabashed pwp.

**Prompt**: I Saw Three Ships - "There is a place for play and a place for work."

**Warnings**: Hints of femdom and rough m/m

**Disclaimer**: This is a work of fictional parody in no way intended to infringe upon the rights of any individual or corporate entity. Any and all characters or celebrity personae belong to their rightful owners. Absolutely no money has or will be gained from this work. Please do not publicly link, repost or redistribute without letting me know first.

**Written**: 1/2013

* * *

Michael heard the tell-tale murmurs from the bed before he even turned away from the table where he was pouring over a hotel blueprint to see them not even trying to hide what they were doing. Fiona sat queenly at the center of the foot bed, Sam on his knees between her legs – pushing her gauzy sundress up higher as he kissed the exposed skin of her inner thighs. Jesse nuzzled against her ear, his voice humming words Michael couldn't quite make out as Fiona's fingers worked open his zipper.

"There is a place for play and a place for work," he sighed, turning back to the blueprint. One hand curled around the edge, feeling the thick paper crumple under his grip. He'd memorized it hours ago, but they weren't able to move for at least another six hours – and he didn't have anything particularly better to be doing. Almost an afterthought, as though any of them needed him to clarify, he added; "This is for work."

Sam groaned low and loud, tugging Fiona's panties with his teeth and she shot back; "Relax, Michael. We're bored… you can't tell me we're supposed to just hole up in this five-star hotel and gorge ourselves on the CIA's tab?"

He didn't look back, the hitch of Jesse's breathing and the soft squeak of the mattress as he fought off his jeans made clear the next shift in the flow of their activities. "We have to be ready to move."

"Yeah, in like six hours," Jesse answered. "I know you think you can go that long – but trust me, bro… you can't."

The remark was enough to get Michael to turn, if anything so they could see the enduring frown they already knew was there. It wasn't that he didn't want to, especially not at the sight of Fiona laying back on the mattress and lifting her feet to the edge of the bed – splaying herself open for Sam's talented tongue as he lapped teasingly over the soft folds, sucking them gently between his lips. Jesse's soft moan as he leaned back on his arms, stroking himself while Fiona tried to wiggle her dress up over her head without breaking Sam's stride was nearly enough to break his resolve – but he couldn't turn off that nagging knowledge that this was serious CIA business and if they even knew he'd brought them in on the job he could be looking at trouble. "We have to keep our minds on the job, Fi. You can't just start stuff like this because you're bored."

"For the record," she lifted up on her elbows, a pink flush already coloring across her breasts as Sam's tongue slowly split her open, barely brushing over her clit; "he started it."

"C'mon, Michael…" Jesse smiled, purposefully tightening his fingers around the shaft of his cock and stroking it toward his belly; "I've got a job you can focus on."

Michael crossed his arms over his chest and got up from the chair, he wasn't even sure what he was going to do when he got there – if he'd stop Fi as she lifted her hips against the warm suckle of Sam's mouth drawing her clit hard between his lips or tell Jesse to put his pants back on, or maybe even give in to the temptation. "We shouldn't be doing this. Not here."

"Oh, back at the loft…" Fiona huffed, letting out a low moan as she bucked her hips again; "where someone always ends up falling… oh fuck Sam… off… the bed."

"Or your Mom busts in," Jesse added.

Sam lifted his head, gasping for breath as he added with a visible shudder; "We agreed to never mention that." There were some things a mother should never see; a tangle of them with Michael at the center was one of them. "Jesus, Fi…" he grumbled when she reached down and gripped him by the ears, hauling him back to the wet cleft of her sex without a hint of remorse.

Fiona said; "Please, Michael? I want to see…"

He knew what she wanted, what she always wanted to see and rarely got to. "Fi…"

"It's been a while," Jesse shrugged and got up off the bed, meeting him halfway. He leaned in close and brushed his lips against Michael's ear, smiling when he didn't flinch away. He whispered; "Since last month… in the back of the stakeout van… with your face pushed up against the seat while we tested the shocks…"

A reflexive smile crossed Michael's lips; Fiona didn't know about that one… if she did, she'd have called him on breaking his own rule. But that had been different then, it wasn't making love… it was Jesse's hand, strong and commanding on the back of his neck – turning him and pushing him down to the… plush, hotel carpeting. He blinked and had only a second to decide if he'd get away and leave them to their debauchery or join in – and then he opened his mouth and felt the easy slide of Jesse's cock against his tongue.

"Oh fuck yes…" Fiona moaned, pushing Sam back on his knees as she sat up to watch them. There was something about the sight of Michael Westen on his knees – the way Jesse only seemed to be able to bring it out of him… he could get Michael to do things even her finest pushing couldn't get. She raked her fingers across Sam's scalp, her thighs trembling as she tried to hold back the urge to succumb to his tongue darting and circling her tender little bud. "Do it, Michael."

"You heard the lady," Jesse murmured, one palm cupping Michael's cheek as the other held him still at the nape of his neck. Slowly, he rocked his hips just enough to feel the clench and tug of Michael's throat closing around the head of his cock before withdrawing completely and rubbing it across his lips – thoroughly enjoying the complacent way that Michael responded to his touch. At first, he'd thought it was out of guilt – that Michael liked it when he was rough as some sort of karmic payback for he did to him, but over the years it just became clear that part of him liked being told what to do, liked the sting of pain from someone he could trust not to push him too far. "Take it all the way."

Fi shuddered, letting out a growl of a moan as she came. Both hands tugged hard at Sam's hair – pulling him against her until she could feel his tongue slowly probing inside her, his grunts and white-knuckle grip on her thighs all the sign that she needed to know he'd have to come up for air. "Enough…" she panted, "Sam…"

"Not you," Jesse gently squeezed Michael's cheek, pushing himself as deep as he could – savoring the flutter of Michael's eyelashes as he fought the choke with Jesse's balls on his chin. "Where'd you get so good at this, huh? You give those Russian boys a little more than a boogyman to play with?"

Sam sat back on his heels with a self-satisfied grin, already fumbling open his zipper to relieve the pressure of his cock straining against the tight cotton blend. "I was his first," he replied, figuring it'd be easier that he answer since Michael was a little occupied with Jesse's slow but deep thrusts. "Taught him everything knows in the, uh… bedroom department."

"Mmm, not to mention all the other places you could get at each other." Fiona smirked and managed to compose herself despite the pink gooseflesh across her bare skin as she slipped out of the panties Sam had only managed to shift aside. "Watching him bent over the arm of the sofa as you made him beg for more was the only way I could stand you when I came to Miami."

Michael grunted and tried to focus on the task at hand rather than the details of his exploits, with some success. While it might appear rough, Jesse knew what he was doing – he knew how long he could go and when to let up. When he felt the other man's grip loosening, he knew it was time to come back to Earth and figure out what was happening next, or at least what he hoped was happening next.

"Sam…" Fiona crooned, rubbing her fingers over her slick mound.

"You want more, baby? Because I'm ready for round two… and then some, if you know what I mean."

"Mmmm… not that." She wiggled up higher on the bed, bending her knees and parting them just enough to bring Sam running at the offer - crawling up onto the bed until he was eye to eye with her. She grinned and pulled him closer, kissing him hard enough to bruise his lips until she felt his weight press down on her and the head of his hard cock stroking at her entrance – waiting for the okay that wouldn't come. When she broke away, she merely murmured; "I want to watch you fuck him."

Jesse peeled off his shirt, grinning even wider when Sam almost reluctantly backed off the bed – he'd figured Fi was in one of those moods; sometimes she only had eyes for Michael. And really, who could blame her? He looked over to her and nodded from Michael to her, silently asking if she wanted him on the bed – and when she nodded, he gently patted Michael's face and said; "Up on the bed. Now."

Of course, Sam didn't really get the need for orders and the way Jesse tended to take a firm hand with Mikey. It'd never been that way between them. For them it was almost tender, with a raw undercurrent that he'd never managed to find with a woman. There was just something about a couple guys that genuinely cared about each other going at it that worked for them. He shook his head and shrugged, working the buttons of his Tommy Bahama with the scent of Fiona's arousal still driving him hard like it always did. They'd packed light, but Fiona always had the essentials in her bag; blasting caps, lip gloss, ammo and a good sized bottle of the slippery stuff… and he knew just where to find it.

"You really are prepared for anything," Jesse chuckled under his breath as he helped Michael out of his clothes, bringing a flat palm down against the curve of Michael's ass just hard enough to draw up pink as he followed Fiona's cue to come closer. "Guess you never know when you'll be instigating this sort of thing."

"Oh," she grinned wide, drawing Michael up for a much tenderer kiss than the passion she'd shown Sam as he melted into her embrace. "I always know when my boyfriend needs it." She kissed him again, gently caressing his strong arms as he held himself easily above her. "I want to watch your face…" she murmured quietly, only for him; "while they do it."

"They?" Sam raised an eyebrow, he was well aware that he and Jesse weren't always compatible… but when the need arose they made it work. "You mind letting us in on your plan there?"

It was Jesse's turn to tell Sam what was what, he could tell just from the look in her eye – she had her evil on. "You. Then me," he chuckled, "and then maybe her if he's loose enough."

Michael's eyes widened, sharp and blue as he stared into hers – searching for confirmation only to have it answered with a slow and lingering kiss mingling with the sensation of Sam's familiar hands stroking over the cleft of his ass and spreading him open. "Fi…" he whispered, "I… I don't know…"

"You know," she stated firmly, lifting her hips just enough to feel the brush of his partially hard cock against her inner thigh; "and after they've had you… you get me." When she felt the obvious shift of his manhood, clearly either interested in the thought or the way Sam's fingers stroked the gel over his asshole and then pushed inside him… possibly both, she only grinned and added; "And if you come before they're done, I will fuck you. Hard… on the balcony where they can hear you beg for more."

"Damn…" Jesse whistled, climbing onto the bed next to them and kneeling at the head. "I don't know about you, Sam, but I kind of like that idea."

"The… the job." Michael grit his teeth, closing his eyes when he felt Sam's fingers stretching him wider – more than enough to prepare him. "You wouldn't."

Fiona calmly clasped her hand on Michael's chin and then turned his head toward Jesse's hardness, waiting until he was once more rubbing the tip against Michael's lips to reply; "Test me."

Obediently, Michael ran his tongue over the tip and then down the shaft – tracing the thick veins up the underside before taking him in deep. He flushed warm when Jesse praised him with a not-at-all-subtle; "Good boy, Michael. Mmm, right there…"

Fiona echoed the sentiment; "Much better… God that's hot." She'd seen it before, of course – and not just Sam and Jesse – but there was something about seeing it up close. Seeing when Michael drifted to that not-Michael place as Sam slowly penetrated him – watching his eyes roll into the back of his head when Jesse's cock opened his throat as Sam began to thrust slow and steady against his hard ass. He was a different man in those moments, still the Michael she loved but at a more primal and basic level, outside thoughts stripped away not unlike when they made love alone. Having help just meant that she could see it without the distraction of having sex while it happened. "You like it when Sam does it, don't you?"

Sam leaned fully over him, bracing his weight against Michael's back as he began to push himself a little faster with each solid thrust. Fiona knew he wouldn't last long with that kind of talk, with watching her under Michael and wondering if he wasn't getting himself a little double action there while doing as he was told… even if she said he wouldn't get it until later. When he saw Jesse's hand once more close over the back of Michael's neck, he settled into a steady rhythm of bare skin against skin.

Jesse dug his nails gently against Michael's neck, pulling his head up with a wet 'pop' as his cock slid free and Michael was allowed to answer a ragged; "Yes…" before his mouth was filled again. "You like me too though, don't you? You tell Fi yet about what happened on our stakeout?"

Michael's eyes were enough to tell the story, hot and angry looking up as much as Jesse's tight grip would allow. Still, she answered innocently; "Oh, yes… our guy was caught buying hot diamonds…"

Jesse chuckled under his breath, knowing full and well that Michael hadn't told her – but not because she'd be upset. It was allowed, even if she didn't know, but they sometimes saved the details. He'd taken to using them against Michael enough times that he was pretty sure Michael knew it was coming before they even started. "Mmmhmm…" he groaned low and loud, punctuating Sam's panting moan; "and after that I made him get on his knees."

"In that…" Sam grunted; "little white van?"

"That's the one," Jesse raked his free hand over Michael's short hair, tugging as much as he could before withdrawing to allow him breath. "And then I got behind him and pushed his face into the seat… didn't even use lube."

Michael moaned, shuddering when he felt the wet heat of Fiona's slit against him – flushing even hotter as the slip was enough to let his body realize the full pleasure of Sam stretching and filling him that same maddening slow pace that made sex with Jesse almost easier if not a bit more painful. "God… Sam… more…"

The sting Fiona's hand across his cheek brought him back almost as much as Jesse's grip being overtaken by hers – drawing him in for a rough kiss. She nipped hard at his lip, moaning against his mouth when Jesse continued the story. "He begged for it then too, the powerful Michael Westen asking for more as that van was a-rockin' on those poor shocks."

Sam's fingers dug into Michael's hips, gripping him tighter as he tried to hold back as best as he could – the problem was that he could see that. He'd seen it enough times, for sure… the way Jesse pushed him up against a wall and smacked his ass and he just took it. It was… something else. Still, he was kinda pulling for the guy not to have to deal with an angry Fiona who didn't get her way. "Don't think about it, Michael," he leaned in even closer, shifting most of his weight onto Michael's back as he whispered in his ear; "think about that one time in Belize… on the beach." Making love for hours until the sun came up, romantic as hell but the sort of thing that happened when they were different men. Before Michael was just a little bit more broken.

"I was wondering why he jumped me when he got home…" Fiona pulled away with a grin, hearing full and well what Sam was feeding him – another story she hadn't heard, but could figure well enough. Slow, romantic… like she and Michael were when it was just them. "Just hiked up my skirt and pushed me up against the counter… sure gave Sam's mouth a run for the money until he turned me around and bent me over."

"Oh God…" Sam groaned, feeling the tug he couldn't hold back at the image of Fi bent over the counter – panties shoved aside as Michael took her hard and fast… that sort of eager rush she liked to get out of all her men. And they were, whether they cared to admit it or not all three of them were wrapped fully around her little vixen fingers. Sam knew it, all she had to do was say when and he was on his knees to properly worship the goddess – maybe not quite so dramatically, but he made a point of rocking her world when he could. Not that she'd ever admit to it, but her weak knees and bright pink flush when he was done was more than enough praise for it. Managing several weak thrusts, he finally groaned under his breath and pulled out, stroking himself only a few tugs before he came across the small of Michael's back, rubbing the tip against his warm skin until he allowed himself to move aside and curl up on the pillows against Fiona's side – contentedly spent. "You're an evil temptress…" he groaned, brushing a kiss against her ear; "I think you want to make him suffer."

"Suffer?" Fiona grinned, kissing Michael again as his eyes went half lidded – still adjusting to the loss of Sam's hard cock inside him. "He loves every second of it."

Michael closed his eyes fully, forcing himself to focus on anything but the gentle tease of Fiona's body against him and the warm sticky seed on his back and the shift of the bed as Jesse moved behind him. His body already ached to close the tiny distance between them, it would take a stillness he reserved for far different applications to make it through… but he knew it'd be worth it. She was always worth it. He lowered his head when he felt Jesse's hands on his hips and the easy rub of the tip of his cock against the stretched opening, pushing just inside before pulling out again – teasing him – only to have Fiona slap him again and draw his eyes once more onto her. "Fi!" He gasped, mouth hanging open as the easy tease left and Jesse slammed against him – filling him hard and deep in a single stroke.

"Mmm, nice and warmed up." Jesse groaned, swatting his thigh hard enough to raise a mark before impaling him again. "Now it's time for the big leagues…"

The look on his face was worth it, each time Sam moved Michael's mouth had opened with a silent moan – his face soft and loving. For Jesse, it was definitely different. Fiona saw a side she never could get on her own; his eyes were closed tight, his head low and muscles clenching against each hard thrust as if trying to make it even harder on his body. Like he wanted the abuse. He trembled, and fought his own arousal – crying out each time Jesse pushed him hard enough to dig his cock against her. As cool as she might seem, she couldn't remember being so aroused – even the first time she'd taken down a building she'd let herself indulge. Underneath, she was aching just as much as Michael was – she was feeding off his desire, and enjoying every second as she watched and listened. Without another thought, Fiona took Sam's hand and guided it to her wet slit – allowing herself a pleasured sigh when he got the hint and gently stroked his fingers over the hot flesh, dancing over the skin rather than rubbing at her aching clit. Stoking the blaze to keep her right where Michael was.

"You're close," Jesse moaned, driving even harder against him with each quick thrust. "I don't think you'll make it… all that talk about the job, I bet you've been thinking about it all day." His grip tightened and he closed his eyes as Michael clenched around him, pushing himself to keep up the pace as long as he could.

Had he been thinking about it? His head had been so deeply buried in the job; it was hard to tell what was going on under the surface. Michael thought that maybe, somewhere in his subconscious he'd been craving a little release… but he'd never once considered anything like what they were doing. Each time they were together, the dynamic was a little different… usually impacted by what was going on with the job. He wasn't used to the attention being on him. "I need it…" he moaned, tilting his head to kiss Fiona, and a little shocked when she let him.

"Yes…" Fiona moaned against his open mouth when the kiss broke, squeezing her thighs together as Sam's strokes began to focus toward the top of her labia, slowly opening her and pushing back the skin to gently stroke her swollen clit between his skilled fingers – each slick stroke making her tremble. She could imagine how Michael felt, what it would be like to have someone she could trust to be rough and push her limits. Of course, she also knew that when Jesse did try that with her it turned out to be a little more of an equal fight.

When he couldn't hold back any more, Jesse's body drove hard against Michael – pushing deep and then rocking against him with short, fast strokes as he filled him. Part of him thought he could probably go again, just feeling Michael even tighter around him as he tried not to get off – that maybe if he kept pushing he wouldn't have to stop. But, he got that Michael earned his prize… he'd managed that long without going off, man deserved a medal after what Fi was doing to him. "Mmm… yeah…" he groaned, nipping Michael's shoulder as he slowly withdrew. He gave one more hard swat against Michael's hip where his own fingers had left small red marks from holding him so tightly. "You need it all right."

Fiona didn't even wait until Jesse was completely off the bed before taking charge. She shifted away from Sam's hand and pushed hard against Michael's shoulder – easily rolling him onto his back and straddling his hips. "God you're hard…" she hissed as he butted up against the curve of her ass. She wouldn't mention the wet smear of his arousal or how close she was sure that he was, he'd earned it… quick or not. With practiced ease, she guided him against her and pushed back until he filled her perfectly as always. His face was different then, the hard grit of his teeth and strung out muscles flexed into a tender smile, his skin flushed red and he lifted his hips to push back against her – trying to go even deeper as she rode him. "Let me… Michael…"

"She loves it…" Sam murmured, rubbing his wet fingers against Jesse's thigh when he sat down on the bed beside him. "I haven't felt her this wet in forever."

Jesse chuckled under his breath; "Takes all kinds, man. We all got our thing."

"Yeah?" Sam asked, his eyes riveted on Fiona and Michael as he saw the tell-tale clench of Michael's thighs when he bucked against her, sticky wetness coating each increasingly hard thrust as she kept going. "I think we found his thing…"

"Did he just…" Jesse whispered, "he just came… just like that…"

"Wait for it…" Sam murmured, grinning even wider when Michael began to force himself even harder until he pushed right back against her – pulling her into his arms for another rough kiss as he rolled her onto her back. "And there we are…"

"God I love you…" Fiona moaned, shaking as he continued to thrust against her – feeling him start to dwindle inside her as she tipped over the edge once more. "Oh… Michael…" she sighed, her arms and legs wrapping around him as she dragged him down against her, still rocking slightly against him.

"Mmm, Fi…" Michael murmured, kissing gently across her forehead and her bruised lips.

"Wow…" Jesse whispered, letting his hand find the soft rise of Sam's hip and tracing it gently.

Sam turned, unsurprised when Jesse's fingers shifted with him and traced a lazy circle over his inner thigh, catching a stray bit of lube. The intimate touch was unexpected, but pretty much everything about the four of them had been pretty damn unexpected so he didn't exactly blanche at it. "Pretty amazing, huh?"

A slow, easy smile cracked Jesse's lips and he bent over to press an almost chaste kiss on the corner of Sam's mouth, "Don't get any ideas, old man."

"Hey," Sam chuckled; "time will tell, my friend. In the end, they all succumb to the Chuck Finley charm."

Michael nuzzled against Fiona's shoulder, inhaling the lingering scent of sex as he came down – not entirely oblivious to Sam curling against his side and Jesse's hands caressing all three of them in turn. Maybe… maybe he could consider bending his rules a little more often.

New rule, hotels can be for both work and play. Especially when he's not footing the bill.


End file.
